


Disparaging Remarks

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: When Julian learns about Cardassian flirting, he decides to try it on Garak. And he gets very into the role.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Disparaging Remarks

It all started after the Cardassian scientists visited Deep Space Nine, when Miles had been telling Julian about how the Cardassian scientist working with him had mistaken hostility and argument for flirtation. Julian had been astounded.

"Are you sure that's how Cardassians flirt?" he asked Miles.

"Of course I'm sure," said Miles. "I wouldn't make this up, trust me."

Julian had a million thoughts, but all he said was, "So, what did Keiko think?"

Miles snorted. "Keiko? You'd think she would be upset, but she found the whole thing amusing. Did I tell you what she's working on right now on Bajor?" He launched into an explanation about Keiko's work on Bajor, an explanation he had already given to Julian three times already. Julian didn't mind. He knew Miles missed his wife. So he sat back and listened, and all he could think was, I can't wait to tell Garak.

"So," he said the next day at lunch, "I heard something interesting from Miles."

Garak smiled. "I already know."

Julian stared. "Really? He told you?"

"Yes," said Garak. "He came into my shop today to order a special commission for Mrs. O'Brien, a present for her for when she returns from Bajor. So you see, he already told me. Keiko's made a new discovery on Bajor."

"Yes, she has, but that's not it," said Julian. "Miles was working with a Cardassian scientist a few days ago, and he had the strangest experience with her. The two of them were at odds, arguing about their work, and she took it as flirting. So Miles told me that you Cardassians argue with each other to flirt! How come you never told me, Garak?"

Garak shrugged. "I suppose I didn't think it relevant," he said.

"Relevant? How come you never did that with me? We've been together for around a year now, and you've never tried arguing with me like that!" Julian said. "Do you not care about me enough to argue with me?"

"That's not the case at all," said Garak, folding his napkin in his lap. "The truth is, my dear, you're a human. I knew my ways would be lost on you as hostility. I decided to with a more Terran approach to my advances."

"Well, this won't do at all," Julian said. "I won't have you sacrificing your customs for me. Do your worst. Argue with me."

"It doesn't work like that," said Garak. "It has to be real. Besides, I'd prefer to do this in private."

"The secretiveness of Cardassians astounds me," said Julian.

"On the contrary, this has nothing to do with my species," said Garak. "I'm only worried you might excite me more than is appropriate for public places."

"Oh," said Julian. "All right. Tonight, I'm going to meet you at your quarters and we are going to flirt the Cardassian way."

"I'm looking forward to it already," said Garak.

"Good," said Julian. "Because I'll be ready."

At 2100, Julian was ringing the bell on Garak's door. Garak answered almost right away. "Why, hello, Julian," he said. "I'm pleased to see you-"

"Don't say another word," Julian said.

"Excuse me?" Garak said.

"You heard me," said Julian. "You talk too much. You like the sound of your own voice, and I've dealt with it long enough. It's time someone puts you in your place."

"Oh my," Garak said. "I really didn't expect you to-"

"Did I tell you that you could talk?" Julian said.

"No," Garak said. "I apologize." His neck and shoulder ridges were flaring and getting flushed.

"You had better apologize," said Julian. "You annoy me, Garak. Your incessant posturing and secret-keeping is enough to put anyone on edge. And I'm sick of hearing you preach the virtues of Cardassia."

"Yes, get your feelings out. Tell me more," Garak said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Julian said. "No. You're going to take off your clothing, and get on the bed. Now."

Garak's eyes widened. "All- all right." He began to remove his clothing. When he was naked, gray, scaled and nude before Julian, he lay down on the bed. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Stay there," Julian said, advancing on him. "You're going to get put in your place." He undid the front of his pants. He stroked at himself, his cock hardening. "Spread your legs." Garak did so immediately. He was already quite wet. Julian lowered himself onto Garak and slid his cock inside the Cardassian. Garak gasped, his fingernail claws digging into Julian's skin. "Nothing to say now?" Julian said. "Nothing clever to say for me?" He began thrusting in the wiggling motion he knew Garak favored.

Garak groaned. "Tell me more," he said. "Tell me how much I annoy you."

"Every time I listen to you talk, I can't help but think how much I want you to shut up," said Julian. "You irritate me. Sometimes when you refuse to tell me anything about yourself I get angry... so angry that I might even consider that I hate you."

"Mmm yes, tell me how you hate me," Garak said.

"Fine," Julian said. "I hate you. You make me angry. The only good thing about you is your body." Garak suddenly writhed underneath Julian, grinding his hips against Julian's. He let out a loud gasp, and his face turned dark gray. Julian was taken off guard. "Did you- did you just-"

"You got me so excited," Garak said. He was almost whining. "I couldn't last any longer."

Julian pulled out of Garak. "I don't want your excuses," he said. "It's time for you to put your lips to better use. Open your mouth." Garak eagerly opened his mouth, and Julian slid himself inside. Garak made a choking noise at first, but after a moment, he seemed to have gotten used to the object in his mouth. He began to suck at Julian's cock, taking it deep down his throat. It was only a matter of time before Julian came, too.

Julian removed himself from Garak's mouth. He looked down at the bedcovers. There was a large wet stain underneath Garak. "I got you really riled up."

Garak laughed, a bit out-of-breath. "I told you that if you flirted with me like a Cardassian, I would get... excited."

"Surely all Cardassians don't go to such extremes," said Julian.

"No," said Garak. "But I've always been a man of extremes."

"That's true enough," said Julian. "So? How did I do?"

"You still need practice," said Garak. "But I'm more than willing for you to practice on me." He paused. "Julian?"

"Yes?" Julian asked.

"Did you mean all you said? That I annoy you when I talk? That you hate me?" His voice was almost a bit timid.

Julian smiled. "Of course not, Elim," he said. "I was just getting into the role."

Garak squeezed his hand. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> This got really off-prompt, but it is what it is. Why do I always make the non-sexual prompts sexual? Why?  
> Anyway, if you like this, let me know!


End file.
